


Painting The Sun In The Night Skies

by Noctis_Notte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Cloud Strife, Big Brother Gladiolus Amicitia, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Eventual Smut, First Love, First Time, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Iris Amicitia is a sweetie, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum is Bad at Feelings, Nyx Ulric Being an Idiot, Past Child Abuse, Past Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Poor Prompto Argentum, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Cloud Strife, Recovering heartbreak, Romance, Second Time, Social Anxiety, True Love, Xenophobia, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Notte/pseuds/Noctis_Notte
Summary: Heartbreak isn't somethin easily dealt with; even if the lovers were only seeing each other for about a week.Nyx Ulric, or "midnight", was Prompto's true love and only. The twenty-seven year old man who taught him many, many things; many words.One of them including the infamous term: Philophobia._Or:Prompto Argentum is a young, nervous wreck and anxious high school graduate who can't, for the life of him, make new friends. In fear that it'll only leave him in another heartbreak.A feeling so strong that it made him fear it. A feeling he no longer wants to endure.The days are short and hard, but he believes he'll pull through. All he needs is his big brother's love and he'll be fine. He doesn't need anything else. He doesn't want anything else..But his days go from despair to hell the day he unintentionally met another raven-haired man of the "Night", the crown prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum.
Relationships: Past Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. His First

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue; His First and Last

_Prompto Argentum was only seven years old when he and his older brother (Gaurdian) fled from Niflheim and headed straight for Lucis._

_Only seven years old when he and his brother were abused by their parents for six months after the Emperor's exaggerated meltdown._

_And so, Cloud took his little brother and became a refugee and crown citizen of their country's rival capital state; Insomnia._

_They lived a rather peaceful life there. Well, or rather, Cloud protected his little brother so much it only seemed peaceful._

_With the racial slurs and threats still being thrown their way, it wasn't until nine years later that those same slurs were thrown the younger blonde's way._

_He was headed home from school one day only to be stopped by a group of thugs in the alleyway._

_City life was never easy._

_They messed him up pretty good, and maybe he was going to die? The bigger man had a knife on him, after all._

_But why him? What did he even do to these people? They kept calling him names, telling- or demanding him to 'go back to his own fucking country.'_

_He whimpered and fell on the floor, ready to meet his doom and then-_

_And then it was quiet. No one was.. hurting him, anymore._

_"You okay?" He heard the familiar panicked and out of breath voice reach out to him, and that was all it took for him to cry hard and jump his big brother; not even daring to let go._

_And ever since than, his brother kept tabs on him 24/7._

_Cloud was a great guy. He was caring, strong (being an ex soldier and all) but sometimes, he was a little too overbearing. Too cold, too agitated and aggressive these days._

_Everything seemed to annoy or upset him easily._

_And so, deciding that his brother needed space, Prompto left the apartment that afternoon. To be safe, he had on his brother's oversized sweater and pulled the hood over his head._

_He explored the city that day. That day, when he met the man of his dreams._

_His first crush._

_Nyx Ulric was his name. A man fourteen years older than the fifteen year old blonde which made him twenty-nine. They met one day by running into each other by accident in an arcade. The older man looked at the blonde and smiled. A smile so bright it almost hurt._

_"Sorry, you okay?"_

_And, oh lord his voice-. Prompto nearly fainted by hearing him speak alone. "Yeah, sorry. I bumped into you."_

_In which the older male shrugged off and insisted it was his own fault. After that, he bought the blonde a stuffed plushie from a near vending machine as an apology and the two talked from then on. The older man mentioned something about being here with the prince and having to go back with him soon._

_The prince? Why was he here?_

_Prompto nodded and waved the man off, attempting to heard for the exit and never see this man again until.._

_Until he suggested they exchange numbers. Oh Astrals, Prompto couldn't say no._

_And so, that was the first a stranger gave exchange their number. That was his first friend; a hot guy he may or may not have already fancied._

_Prompto made it home later in the afternoon, his brother scolding him for leaving without telling him first. Prompto only apologized and promised to never do it again and ran to his room._

_The man had already texted him- and from then on, the two became fast friends._

_Being the busy man the Glaive was, they would only secretly text each other and sneak out whenever they both had time. He.. May have left the man out of his life stories with Cloud, but he couldn't tell his brother about him._

_Not now._

_So, Nyx Ulric, captain of the kingsglaive and formal best friend, was only a secret companion who brought the young blonde out on joy rides and to the movies to watch and diss on stupid rom-coms._

_It was all fun in games until he fell in love with the Glaive. This man was.. His first love._

_Five months after their meeting, he confessed to Nyx Ulric with his long, unrequited feelings. Which, the older man only gave a verbal reply to._

_He avoided eye contact ever since then, and Prompto was ready to give up this love.. This first love that only grew stronger when the man was outside his school with a bouquet of flowers._

_And from then on, Prompto had his first boyfriend who was also the captain of the Kingsglaive._

_They were dating for two weeks until Prompto thought it was time. Time to tell Cloud about his first relationship with the older male._

_Cloud was agaisnt the idea; of course. Sure, he knew Prompto was gay from the start. But that didn't mean he would allow him to date. In fear the another man would do something stupid and inappropriate, break his heart, and, well, also the fact that he was older then his brother by **fourteen** fucking years._

_But Prompto insisted- begged to his brother that he would be careful. That he knew what he was doing. That he loved Nyx and Nyx loved him._

_And that was all it took for Cloud to blindly and stupidly agree._

_And from then on, Prompto went on his first date the very next day. Apparently what the older man was saying, the Glaive who worked in Citadel grounds and protected the crown (man, was Prompto lucky or what?), that today was a very special day;_

_The crown prince's birthday._

_"Is it, Midnight?" Questioned Prompto, after the two had finally made it to the Carnival. "I hadn't noticed."_

_"Of course not, sunshine. You're a Niff, right? So, it isn't your fault you didn't know."_

_Prompto only nodded and brushed the question off entirely once they went into the amusment park, and wow, did the people go all out for the prince's birth date._

_Was this a yearly thing?_

_Needless to say, Prompto had the time of his life that day. With his first love, he made his first memory with. The two stayed out until the park was near closing, which the older man coaxed the blonde to follow him on one last ride._

_Prompto agreed._

_They went on the Ferris wheel, watching the night sky light up with fire works in honor of their young prince's birth._

_Wow, was that boy lucky._

_Prompto watched the dark skies illuminate in all sort of bright colors and explosions. "Fireworks," clarified Midnight. "They're called fireworks, sunshine." His first time watching fireworks in person and he nearly cried with their beauty._

_He was so engrossed with the beautiful sparks that he never noticed the older man's presence come closer until he felt a warm hand gently grasp his in a tight squeeze. He turned to question the Glaive only to be met with a pair of lips on his own._

_His first kiss._

_"Midnight," Prompto whimpered when the older pulled away. A smirk turned grinned taking over his already beaming features._

_"Can I kiss you, sunshine?"_

_At this, the younger male only giggled. "It's a little too late to be asking me now, midnight. Besides, Cloud would never-"_

_"Know?" Interrupted Nyx, pulling Prompto by his hips to rest him on his lap. "I know he said this couldn't be a physical relationship until you graduate high school, but.. Prompto, I can't wait anymore. Can I have you?"_

_Prompto hid many secrets from his older brother. What harm could one more do?_

_Deciding with his decision, Prompto allowed the man to take him to a hotel later that night where the two anticipated in intimate activities._

_His first time, with his first love.._

_The two stumbled inside their booked room while kissing. Hard, desperate kissing that had Prompto moaning into it and Nyx happily swallowing them down._

_He worked with the blonde slowly but quickly, gentle but rough. Passionate and intense. He kissed down the blonde's pale neck, taking his and his own jacket off and throwing it across the roon along with their other clothing._

_The room and night was later filled with wet, sloppy noises, the smacking of desperate lips clashing, moans, gasps, grunts and skin slapping after. That might was filled with love and passion, unspoken through words but actions instead._

_Prompto cried. He couldn't help it; the intense feeling of love going through his body with a fervent rush of blinding white._

_With this man, Prompto shared everything with. This man who taught him so much; this man who was his first in everything._

_His first crush, his first love, his first partner, his first date, his first kiss, his first time.._

_"Midnight.."_

_And this man, who was his first heartbreak._

_The lazy morning after was filled with joy and laughter. Prompto felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. So what if he needed help getting home? It was worth it._

_Midnight was worth it._

_The two exchanged a simple, loving kiss before departing. After the blonde made it into his apartment room, he was startled to see a very angry Cloud standing near the doorway with his phone clenched in hand._

_"Cloud," the blonde greeted, attempting to make way past the pissed older blonde only to be pulled back against the door._

_"Where were you?"_

_Prompto panicked. Oh shit, he couldn't say he was staying over a friend's, could he? Cloud knew he didn't have any friends and if he did, he would've by now told him. He couldn't make up a school-related excuse either, for it was early sunday morning._

_'I've lied enough' he thought to himself. 'What harm would omitting bring me?'_

_"I was with Nyx."_

_Cloud's already cold, stern glare became impossibly darker. "Yeah?" He rasped out. "What were you two up to?"_

_"We went to the carnival, and since it was already late about time we had been done and through, he just invited me over to his place and we slept all night. Nothing interesting, really." An omitting half-truth. This should be good._

_"Then, what's this, hmm?" Cloud murmured angrily, and as Prompto was about to question his weird behavior, he grabbed Prompto's collar and lowered it._

_Exposing the few hickies Nyx must've accidentally left._

_'Fucking hell!'_

_"Uh.. He had bed bugs."_

_"Prompto, I can't believe you. I can't believe you'd_ lie _to me."_

_"I'm not lying!"_

_"Yes you are!" Exclaimed Cloud, moving back away from the blonde to hand him his own phone. "If you aren't lying, then what is this? I'm pretty sure the Media doesn't just copy and paste my little brother in the fucking news article."_

_Prompto grabbed the phone and read said article. Any other excuse he was thinking on blurting out died on his tongue instantly. The head papers from yesterday read I'm big, bold lettering;_

**_Captain of the Kingsglaive on hot date with minor outside of citadel grounds! The night doesn't just end with a steamy kiss on top the Ferris wheel, but in a private hotel room later filled with passionate exchanged love making.._ **

_Prompto's eyes got so wide they looked near bulged out. They were as wide as saucers, mouth partly agape as he read the article that hit him tenfold._

_The pictures proved it. It proved everything, and Prompto couldn't even think of one excuse._

_Not one._

_"I told you," Cloud's voice came into sound reach. "I told you to keep this relationship rational. And you went off and got swept from your fucking clumsy feet and let that man lead you on."_

_"Cloud, what-"_

_"Prompto, he is a **Glaive**! He's going to leave you sooner more than later! He is devoted to that godforsaken crown and he will stick to it! He's only leading you on to blow off some steam! Astrals are my _witness _he does not love you for you, but for your fucking former virgin body!_

_Prompto couldn't find way out of the situation, so why not fight with it instead? "Cloud, what the hell is wrong with you?! Astrals, you don't understand! I agreed to do it! He loves me and I love him, he wanted me so I-"_

_"This will only lead you to a fucking heart break! Why are you so fucking stupid, Prompto?! Did that hit on the head really knock all your common sense out when you were seven?!"_

_Cloud went too far. He knew he went to far as his eyes widened. "Prompto, wait-"_

_But before any of them could even react, Prompto's phone went off. He slowly pulled it out; a text from midnight.._

_"Prompto," why the full name..? Prompto swallowed. Hard. "I know this will break you, but I am sorry to say that I can no longer be with you. We should end this before either of us become even more attached with each other. This was never even supposed to happen. I shouldn't have been led astray, but now I know it is wrong._

_This is wrong._ We _are wrong. So, as the right thing that has to be done before either of us hurt even more.._

_We should end this and break up" and that's all Prompto could really comprehend in the text. "Break up". He broke up with Prompto. Cloud was right. He didn't love him._

_He only wanted his body. He loved him, but was scared. He was too afraid to devote himself, prove himself, and so.._

_He only ran away._

_The text consisted of countless apologizes and other bullshit nonsense, but what hurt Prompto the most was that he couldn't even see him. He couldn't tell him in person, he couldn't face him.._

_Midnight didn't love him as much as he thought he did._

_Anything Cloud said came unheard as the blonde rushed passed him and ran to his room, locking himself in and refusing to leave unless he had to go to the bathroom._

_Cloud tried making him coming out, calling his name and spouting non ending apologies, but he didn't care._

_He wouldn't care._

_He couldn't care._

_Because this was his first in his entire life he felt his heart break into a million pieces._

_His already glass-mended heart. Crushed and shattered, forgotten in a long void of sorrow and despair.._

_He cried day and night, only eating when Cloud threatened to break his door down only for the cycle to repeat._

_Sleep, cry, eat._ _"So this is how it feels.._ _"_

_... His first heartbreak._


	2. Recovering From Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is eighteen years old and a now graduate student who still can't decisions of his own. After his first heartbreak with his first and last love, Nyx Ulric (Midnight), he has trouble speaking and being around new people who aren't his brother, Cloud, who joined in training with the crowns guard at the Citadel to protect the one(s) he loves. 
> 
> The days feel so lonely and cold though, so hard and long, until one day, the young Ex-soldier now Glaive had been invited to the ball of the crown prince's 20th birthday.  
> Although this is a day that is supposed to be celebrated, Prompto feels nothing but loss as each August 30th reminds him of the day he'll never forget; even if he wanted to. 
> 
> \- 
> 
> Noctis Lucis Caelum, the crown prince of Lucis, is turning 20 in a few days. With the help of his family and friends, maybe this year will be more exciting than the last ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode One: Noctis meets Prompto, the famous Glaive, Nyx Ulric's ex-lover.

"Prompto," Cloud called his younger brother, eyes still locked on the road as he handed the blonde a small and colorful rectangular box. "To celebrate your graduation, I went out and got you this earlier."

Prompto Argentum, the now eighteen year old young adult, accepted the small gift wrapped in yellow paper with an earnest smile. "Cloud," he beamed, tearing the paper as if his life depended on it. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Cloud smiled an even brighter smile, which was rare these days unless he was with his beloved brother, while stopping at a red light to turn to him. "Yeah, but I wanted to." 

" _Cloooud.._ " Prompto whined, covering his face as he opened the box to be greeted with a gothic-spiked wristband. It looked rather expensive. Just _where_ did Cloud get this? "You didn't have to, _really._ You're already busy as it is, working at the _Citadel_ and all." 

Cloud started the car back up and continued to roll down the busy streets and headed towards their awaiting apartment once more. Today was the blonde's last day of high school; and Cloud felt like a complete asshole for missing it by training with Cor Leonis, the marshal and close friend with the King himself. 

Over the passing years, Cloud decided to go against his loathing towards the royal family and protect the crown as well for they are loving and such caring people. Besides, learning hand to hand combat was his speciality. Protecting the ones he loved came first to his plan of devotion, so why not start by becoming a _guard_? 

He made a mistake with his loving brother. Never again would he let his anger control him. He was going to do better. For the _Both_ of them. 

Besides, he needed to support the two of them, somehow. And sure, he hadn't minded the blonde's love of photography and his newfound hobby, but _taking pictures_ wasn't exactly going to pay off their rent _and_ for meals between dinner breakfast and lunch. 

He even made a few friends there at the Citadel; but of course he was ignoring, avoiding and throwing shade at the Ex-boyfriend _Midnight_ glaive Nyx Ulric all the same. Who cares if it's been three years? 

Prompto was _still_ recovering that heartbreaking trauma even to this day _because_ of him! 

The younger boy became more quiet, more distant and more isolated because of that Glaive. Because of his fear, he caused his baby brother to become this nervous, anxious wreck with the self-esteem of a fat, ugly male in a competition with nothing but beautiful models!

Ignis Scientia, his friend and the prince's apparent- quote fingers- ' _adviser and closest friend'_ , even suggested he lay off and give the man a break, in which he only replied with a low growl at the man. 

Ignis Scientia was his first friend when he departed to the Citadel; a wise and collected young man who enjoyed cooking and the taste of fresh, bitter Ebony. Never a speck of dust in his line of vision, even if he seems stern and too strict at times, Cloud knew the man was a kindhearted and funny-witted guy deep down. 

Even if he was annoying the hell out of him most days. 

His hair was some sort of shade of blonde, a dirtier and darker shade than his yet somehow still bright. Would it be considered brunette or blonde, Cloud wondered? His eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green hidden behind a rather expensive-looking pair of lens that made his face seem more sharp and toned. 

And then his newer friend he met two months ago, Gladiolus Amicitia. The prince's shield who appears to seem like an angry, scary big man but all in all just the reading big brother type. 

His muscles are not just for show, though. _That_ much was for sure. The man was just as big as a behemoth, and as cuddly as a bear but it was wise to never get on his bad side. 

With his Nyx-looking deep brown haircut and ember eyes to that badass scar, the man wasn't just considered the prince's shield at all. Along with Ignis,( or _Iggy_ , they called him), he was another close friend with the crown prince and a rather irritating one, too. 

Though Cloud thought he and the behemoth of a man wouldn't get on any sort of good terms with each other, the two became quick and fast friends. Knowing the feeling of having a little sibling that had to protect, the two had more in common than they would have ever thought. 

Cor was just strict, Cloud didn't like him. _At all._ He was tolerable, but not all the time. 

And lastly, the prince _Noctis Lucis Caelum._ Cloud worried the day he met the younger raven would be hell. He thought he'd be the biggest brat of them all, but he was just.. 

Aloof. _Distant_ , even. He was a fun, charming guy who cared for his close family and friends. _Glad to see the media was just going all out with lies again,_ Cloud sighed in relief. 

Though the two wasn't close, they still hung out sometime when they were free and willing. He felt bad though, knowing what happened to the poor prince when he was only eight years old. 

But, now, the man seemed to only have distant memories of the accident. He was _strong,_ that much was obvious. 

Though Cloud enjoyed spending time with the young prince, he still didn't like him all _too_ much. 

"Oh, Cloud, I forgot to ask," the blonde interrupted his running thoughts, trying on the new wristband and playing around with the expensive leather. "But.. How's Nyx doing? If you don't mind my asking."

And, there was still _one_ single problem he had to deal with. _Prompto was still obviously in love with the man who broke his heart and refused to speak with him. Fuck._

Cloud growled aloud at the mentioned name, tightening his grip on the stirring wheel as they finally pulled up to their apartment complex. Prompto must've sensed his rage as he tensed in his seat. A nervous, " _never mind"_ escaping from those pretty pouty lips of his. 

Cloud, still inflaming with rage, forced himself to calm down. He breathed through his nose and out, closing his eyes as he pulled into the driveway with sloppy parking skills. _Ignis wouldn't be too pleased, but who gives a fuck about what that man thinks?_

He turns to the other with a gaze so soft Prompto had almost thought he was speaking with someone else. "Fuck him." He spoke in such a calmed toned that it was nearly scary. "Fuck him, Prom. Focus on everything else but that man." 

Prompto was expecting this reply, but it still hurt. Knowing Cloud was right. If Nyx wanted him again, he would have been called. He still at least had his number, anyways, right? "'Kay," he replied with his head still down, thinking of all the good memories they'd have on this very day. 

_This very day that Nyx had promised they would go on step two with their relationship.. Fucking hell._

After a minute or two of silence and self-loathing, the two brothers finally exited the vehicle and made it into their shared apartment living space. Cloud set the keys on the counter and removed his leather jacket, throwing it along the floor without giving an extra fuck or two. 

He flopped on the couch and turned the TV on, playing some stupid #1 streaming rom-com before pulling their dinner from the plastic bag. 

Prompto smiled and shook his head at the sight of his brother. Some things never changed.

He took off his shoes, uniform jacket and pants. Leaving the white button-up on as he went into the fridge to fetch a few sodas. 

"Prom, do you want buffalo or barbecue?" He heard Cloud scream from the dining area, sounding as if he had already stuffed his mouth in both. 

Prompto snorted and set two glasses on the counter, pouring a coke in the half-sized glasses. "Both," he replied in a similar scream. After pouring both their glasses near full, he made way back into the dining room to find his older brother looking through the mail. 

What caught his attention was the one Cloud currently had pressed against his face. A black piece of paper with silver; _the color of royalty.._

"What's that?" He pried. 

Cloud glanced up at him then back at the envelope, groaning heavily before throwing it back onto the table. "An invitation to the upcoming ball in a few days." 

"Oh. The prince's _birthday party_ ball, right? I heard you mention something like that on the phone last night." 

"Unfortunately, _yes._ And since I'm part of the crownsguard now, they're suggesting I come in _today_ and stay over a few nights. Meaning I might be gone for an entire five days." 

"Oh," Prompto trailed off. "Guess we can't celebrate today, huh? It's fine. If you're needed, then what can we do, right?" 

Prompto was right, but he still felt like a total jackass. He _never_ had time for his brother it seemed these days. He got up to grab his jacket and turn to look back at the blonde who had a mouth full of chicken. 

Gods _, he was adorable._

Suddenly, an idea he was mostly against came into mind. "Prom, you wanna come with me? Stay a few nights at the palace?" 

Prompto stared wide-eyed at him, nervously thinking. Finally, after processing the words, he croaked; "Uh.. is that aloud, dude?" 

"Don't see why _not._ You're my _brother_ , you'll be fine. Besides, I want you to meet a few people." 

"Uh, okay. Lemme put the chicken up and get dressed." 

Cloud nodded and watched his brother stumble around the living quarters before disappearing in his bedroom. He really didn't want the blonde to come with him. Not with _him_ working at the Citadel and all, but he couldn't leave him alone again. 

_Not again._

The blonde was already lonely as it was, and if he kept an eye on him, than what could go wrong? 

"You ready, slowpoke?" He interrupted his own thoughts with a playful shout, hearing Prompto scream across the walls a muffled " _coming!_ " Before running back down the hall. 

The blonde had on dark leopard print pants, a tight black tank with white patterns on it and a blue jean jacket with plaid patterns at the bottom to top off his punkish look. His styled hair similarities were somehow along the lines of Cloud's hairstyle but also the style of a _chocobo's ass._ He had his new graduation wristband on his wrist with other flashy accessories, seeming even more punkish. "How do I look?" 

Cloud smirked playfully, "Like me." Earning an adorable giggle from his little brother before the two headed out to the Citadel, the nervousness only kicked in thirty minutes later when the _important_ building came into Prompto's view. 

  
  


_Shit._ Why did he agree to this?

Too late to back out now, the two finally pulled into the parking area. A guard or two saluting to the familiar black car and letting them through. 

"Here we are." Cloud murmured, stopping the engine and stepping out, being met with a man with crazy styled hair coming down from the Citadel stairs. Prompto eyes furrowed. 

Who was this man? And how the _fuck_ did he know he and Cloud were coming? Oh well. He could see his brother and specs exchanging a few words before they both face palmed, somehow, at the some time. 

The older man with glasses, _specs,_ Prompto will call him _specs_ , only shook his head before shaking Cloud's hand. Cloud said something before pointing at the back of his car, which the other man nodded gently to after. 

Before Prompto knew it, his door was being opened. Cloud reached for his hand with his own. Which the blonde kindly took.

"Told you they wouldn't mind." 

Prompto snorted, "you should it would be fine, you liar." In which Cloud only shrugged in response. 

Sensing the other man's intense stare, Prompto lowered his gaze to the ground. Feeling _rather_ vulnerable at the moment, and, well, his social battery ran out with that long-ass car ride. 

"Ignis," Cloud called. So that was his name. Ignis. "This is my little brother, Prompto. Prompto, this is Ignis. Or Iggy, whatever." 

Prompto nodded, gaze still shy as he looked over towards the darker blonde. "Hi.."

The man- _Ignis_ \- nodded his head and made way to grab and shake the younger blonde's hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Prompto." His deep voice carried out with a strong accent. 

Where have Prompto heard that accent before, again? 

"Cloud has told me _so_ much about you. It is a pleasure to finally have a face and name for the young man." 

"Yeah.. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Ignis."

Ignis nodded again before turning back towards Cloud, the three of them descending the massive stairway. "By the way, Cloud, I'm glad you came by the moment he got our invitation. We have much to prepare and all." 

"Yep. Gonna be a pain in the ass getting things ready for that spoiled brat." Cloud replied, earning a sigh from Ignis who shook his head. 

"He has definitely gotten better at handling himself at the celebration. Still a ways to go, however." 

Cloud agreed with a hum until the three men finally made it up at the top, another guard nodding at the men as he allowed them entry. Prompto's eyes widened at the inside. If the _outside_ was breathtaking, the inside was even more magnificent! 

Prompto took in his surroundings while following behind his brother like a small child. His head following the ceiling and all around the area as he took in his views in awe. 

"Oh, that reminds me," Ignis broke the silence with a mutter. "The marshal requests your presence in his office." 

"You could've said so sooner, smartass." Cloud retorted, turning back to his little brother who stood _awfully_ close. "Prom, you don't mind staying with Ignis, do you? Gotta take care of some business." 

Prompto snorted. "I'm not a _kid,_ Cloudy. I'll be fine." 

Cloud smiled and ruffled his little brother's styled hair, earning a scoff and a " _Hey! It took me a while to get it perfect! Stop!"_

Cloud snickered fondly before turning away. "See ya, Prommy. _Be good._ " 

"I'm not a baby!" 

The older just replied with a salute with his hands before disappearing in the vast halls. Leaving an awkward Prompto with a quiet Ignis. The two stood there for a few more moments before Ignis cleared his throat, "Shall I.. _aham.._ Show you around?" 

In which the blonde enthusiastically agreed. 

  * °•°•



The two had been walking around from what seemed like _hours_ . Prompto's legs turned into jelly the moment they came into the Garden, I'm which he took a seat in one of the black benches. "Ahh.. This place is _huuuge,_ though." 

Ignis snickered and took a seat beside the smaller blonde. "Indeed it is. So, Prompto, was it?" 

"Yep." 

"Right," Ignis continued. "If I'm not mistaken, and forgive me for prying, but.. you _are_ the former lover of the Glaive Nyx Ulric, correct?"

Prompto clenched his jaw and sat straighter in his seat. "That's me." He croaked. 

".. I see." 

"You're wondering if it's true, aren't you?" 

Ignis didn't reply. Just answered with a slight gentle nod. Prompto sighed and took in a deep breath. Of _course_ the crown workers would be curious. Nyx did mention something about his popularity and _importance_ once. 

But, should he really be talking about this? The one thing he, oh, so _desperately_ wants to forget? 

He took in another deep breath. Might as well get the truth in and out there, in case _midnight_ lies about it all. 

"Yep." 

At this, the older man's eyes widened. What, was it really _that_ unbelievable? 

"Nyx and I were an item. That answer your question? We met at the arcade, exchanged numbers and the rest is history."

Ignis stayed quiet for a good minute before replying in a gentle tone; "He loved you, Prompto." 

"I _know_ this, Ignis." 

Ignis furrowed his eyebrows and looked about ready to say something again, but a voice in the distance beat him to it. "Hey, Iggy. There ya are." 

Prompto turned to see where the news foreign voice came from only to widen his eyes at the sight set before him. A big, _broad_ man was making way towards. 

And he looked like he could snap a man as if they were a twig. 

Prompto stood and made way before Ignis and the bench, placing both his hands on the black widened seat. He stared at the man who approached, eyes still wide, but with a hint of awe in it along with that newfound _fear_.

"Hmm? Who's the _pipsqueak?"_

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Cloud's little brother." 

At this, the bigger man's eyes widened at the short and simple explanation, his amber eyes falling on the blonde who looked ready to bolt. _So this is Nyx's former side piece, huh?_

"So.. This is what Nyx likes." 

"Gladiolus , _please."_

_Gladiolus._ The giant's name was Gladiolus. Which was.. Kind of weird, actually. _Shouldn't his name be Big badass dude or Hunter?_ Why did he have the name of a.. well..

_Flower?_

"Fine piece of ass, though." The shield laughed. "So you're Prompto? Cloud's little angel."

"Uhh," Prompto replied with a stutter. "Y-yeah. I'm Prompto."

"Pleasure to finally meet ya, kid. The name's Gladiolus Amicitia." 

Prompto nodded his head again. "Hi." In which the shield laughed in reply. Prompto turned towards Ignis with a face that screamed _"what did I do?!"_

Ignis only shook his head. Prompto furrowed his eyebrows and bit the inside of his lips. " _These guys are.. Weird.._ " 

  
  


  * °•°•



  
  


After thirty minutes of a hell lot of coaxing and bringing the nervous blonde into the conversation, Prompto finally opened up, even if just a _little_ , to Ignis and Gladiolus. The three shared a nice conversation, a few jokes in laughs every now and again. But overall, it felt.. Nice.. 

How long has it been since he's spoken to people like this that wasn't his _brother?_

The two didn't bring up code: midnight not even once in their shared conversations. Making the blonde feel relaxed with them, through patience and earnest understanding. Apparently, what Cloud had told Ignis was he had terrible anxiety. 

He was afraid of annoying or burdening people. He wouldn't form a conversation with _anyone_ if they hadn't intended to do it first. Glad to know that he felt relaxed with the two older men. 

Watching from a distance and not wanting to disturb their quick bonding time, Cloud only observed while wearing a fond smile on his stone-cold face. Of course, since this was a rare occurrence among the blonde Male, of course it would attract unwanted attention. 

That attention being the prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum, himself.

"Whoa," the prince approached while wearing an ass-eating grin. "Cloud is actually _smiling?_ I'm _shocked._ "

The blonde in question dropped his smile almost immediately while rolling his eyes at the younger. "Hello to you too, Noct." He greeted halfheartedly in which the raven only shrugged off. 

"What're you doing here anyway? I thought you were in a meeting with your father." 

Noctis crouched over to pick at a few patches of grass. "That meeting ended a _while_ ago, Cloud. Came looking for Ignis and thought you'd know where he was. I'm starving." 

"Of course you are, Noct." 

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, what're you looking at?" The prince stood back up and looked over the older blonde's shoulder, catching view of Ignis, Gladio and.. Who was the blonde? 

And why the _hell_ did he look like Cloud? 

"Who's that?" 

"Hmm?" Cloud turned to see what he meant, only to see the only person the prince wasn't familiar with talking amongst his friends. "Ah, that's my brother. Prompto." 

"You had a brother?" The prince questioned teasingly. "Never noticed."

"Of course not. Not with everything that's happened between him and your father's _favorite Glaive_ , Nyx Ulric." 

With the new realization taking place, the prince's only eyes widened once he remembered just _who_ Nyx had caused a ruckus over. "You mean.. _That_ 's Nyx's ex?!" 

"Quiet down, Noct. And yes. That's _my_ Prompto." 

"Shit, I didn't know Nyx.." The prince trailed off, not knowing what to say. Or rather, was too suddenly baffled and nervous to continue his sentence. 

Odd. 

Cloud turned to see what had his eyes widened and mount agape, only to see the three men approaching them. Prompto in the front and running towards his brother. 

Once in his line of reach, he pulled Cloud into a loving embrace, burying his face into his chest before looking back at him with a smile brighter than the sun. 

"You're done with your business, Cloud?" 

Cloud only nodded before brushing his little brother's blonde hair with his hand. _Gods, his hair was soft._ "Yeah. Just got checked out. Were you good?" 

" _Cloud_." Prompto got serious all of a sudden. "I'm not a baby."

"Yeah, yeah.." Cloud trailed off after he looked back at the prince, seeing if he could see what was troubling him until.. 

Until he saw his face grow with blush. Why the _fuck_ was he blushing? Cloud followed the prince's gaze only to realize it was _all_ engrossed in Prompto. 

_Oooh, no. Not again._

"Prompto," the younger blonde hummed. "This is the prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Get your manners and say hello." 

Prompto blushed at the sudden realization that there was another presence in his area. Oh gods, was he really _that_ unaware in his surroundings?! 

"Oh," he grinned sheepishly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear quite adorably. "Nice to meet you, Prince Noctis." 

Cloud observed the prince's reaction. His blush grew; his eyes widened more, his mouth stuttering open and closed in sought of a valid reply. 

Yep. Cloud could recognize this face even if he didn't want to admit it. Even if he couldn't say anything at the moment. Ignis and Gladio must've noticed the prince's nervous gestures too, eyes lighting up in a glimmer of amusement. 

_Fucking hell_ , cursed Cloud, and it took everything in him not to hide Prompto away from any prying eyes _ever_ again. Instead, he kept quiet about it.

Knowing he couldn't do much now but decline this from happening. _Not this time._

It was obvious, even to the blind eye. The prince had a crush on his little brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: Wait, that's Prompto Argentum?
> 
> Cloud: *eyeing the man suspiciously* yeah, that's my baby brother.
> 
> Noctis: he's so young and funny, and kind.. And cute. He's single, right?
> 
> Cloud: (ʘ言ʘ╬)!!!


End file.
